fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Stolas (Firegod00)
Stolas (ストラス, Sutorasu) is a powerful demon that was born from a Demon Colstone from the land of Naraka. He was eventually released by a man known as Rei Mokuzai; serving him. Appearance Despite his demonic origins, Stolas is shown to be almost completely human in appearance; however, this arguably makes him one of the most intimidating of the Demon Lords. Stolas possesses neck-length, crimson hair, scarlet eyes, and has an overall uncanny resemblance to a human; with the sole exception of his demonic tail. For attire, he wears a black coat with white fur; along with black slacks and boots. Personality and Traits Stolas is shown to be relatively calm and casual; and he is intelligent and laconic, only speaking when he finds it necessary. Despite claiming to remember what possessing a soul was like, he behaves mostly as a cold, emotionless, and efficient operative. He is very aware of how emotions are unreal to him, unlike most other demons. In almost all of his appearances, he acts very calmly, never losing composure in even the direst of situations. The only thing Stolas seems to "care" about is achieving Rei's goals. More than almost any other member of the Demon Loards, Stolas is portrayed as one of the most dedicated to his goal, repeatedly stating his desire to "truly, finally exist". When it comes down to it, Stolas can also be quite cruel, claiming to know very well how to injure a soul, also having a keen insight into manipulating others. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Stolas is extremely well-versed in hand-to-hand combat. His fighting style most resembles Boxing as he possesses amazing footwork, defense, and tremendous speed and power. His movements are compared to a graceful water bird, however, his destructive power is without equal and can slaughter enemies with his devastating slicing techniques, focusing on rapid hand strikes which stab the enemy to death. He uses the hidden vital points to inflict a slow and agonizing death on those who oppose him – inflicting internal damage through attacking the body's magic systems, subsequently injuring organs which are closely intertwined with the area of the network which has been struck. To do this, Stolas surgically injects a certain amount of his Light Magic into the opponent's magic system, causing damage to surrounding organs due to his proximity to the magic system. Even the slightest tap can cause severe internal damage, allowing his to overpower opponents and can also be used to augment his own strength. Stolas utilizes violent offensive style incorporating use of claws. He uses his instincts to fight as well; attacking savagely and unpredictably in order to overwhelm his opponent. High Speed: As a demon, Stolas has shown to be immensely fast, as his tremendous raw power, allows him to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between him and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight in the span of a millisecond. He can effectively use his agility to use the battlefield to his advantage, jumping from wall to wall to keep his opponents unsure of his attack patterns; in fact, Stolas moves at such a speed that his foes more often than not can't register his movements, until he's made them; he's also skilled enough to dodge at tremendous speeds, even if he's assaulted from behind. High Strength: Stolas is shown to pack a high amount of physical strength; in fact, he is so powerful, that he is capable of splitting the hydrogen in the air just by merely punching, allowing him to cause a small explosion that inflicts decent damage. Another feat of strength is that he can punch the ground with enough force to cause small fissures. Stolas is able to lift and press 200 metric tons, and he can perform other amazing feats such as punching holes right through thick steel, shatter boulders to smithereens and lift objects many times his own size. High Magical Power: As a demon, Stolas has shown to possess positively enormous amounts of magical power which constantly radiates from his body; affecting everyone in the current area through it's sheer power. Light Magic (光の魔法, Hikari no Mahō): Light Magic is a Caster Type Magic which utilizes the element of light. Stolas possesses great versatility in regards to the usage of this magic; even creating illusions and potent rocket bursts of light with relative ease. When used for offense, the Magic can take the form of a sphere-like object that can be ejected at the opponent or as a beam that can be blasted. Light can also be emitted from Stolas' body; depending on the brightness or heat that the light emits, it can be capable enough to blind an enemy or cause the surroundings to explode. Light Magic can also be manifested for multiple usage in defense. Light Magic boosts Stolas' melee performance, empowering his physical attacks with wakes of destructive light. Light can also be employed in other ways, with Stolas being capable of emitting it in vast amounts, enough to cover a wide area, and of shaping it into various forms. *'Starbeast Optic Blast' (星獣視破, Seijūshippa): With this spell, Stolas is capable of projecting a powerful beam of concussive light from his eyes. In order to utilize it, Stolas focuses as much light as possibly into his eyes, condensing it to the utmost limit as he pinpoints a target with his sharp vision before unleashing the light from his pupils as two small, concentrated beams; one remains straight while the other coils around the straight beam. The resulting beam is quite powerful, drilling through most targets, and exploding on the ones it can't. The attack seems to possess highly destructive power, having caused great damage to the area it affected, destroying the ground and piercing through buildings alike, and appears to have a long range; the trajectory can be altered, allowing Stolas to strike more than one opponent. This technique, as small it is, has immense power. For one, it can cause immense impact or knockback damage and can penetrate the foe's body. However, if he wishes, Stolas can make the beam stun the opponents and affect their vital organs and their magic container, leaving them motionless but alive. Also, it can be used as a harmless search laser, able to lock onto targets and keep track of them. These particles generate great, directional concussive force when they interact with the objects of this universe. As it is his only spell, Stolas has discovered numerous methods in which to utilize Starbeast Optic Blast—such as using it to enhance his hand-to-hand combat by focusing the light emitted by his eyes on his limbs, or to release it in the form of a shield, amongst other uses. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Demon Category:Demon Colstone